The St. Jude Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center proudly presents its competitive renewal grant application in response to RFA-HL-06-008 entitled, "Comprehensive Sickle Cell Centers". Over the past 5 years, St. Jude Children's Research Hospital (SJCRH) has established a premier Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center that conducts cutting-edge basic and clinical research, provides state-of-the art clinical care and patient services, and offers outstanding education and training related to sickle cell disease (SCD). As a member of the NHLBI CSCC network comprised often Comprehensive Sickle Cell Centers, St. Jude has distinguished itself with outstanding enrollment, participation, and leadership for approved inter-Center network projects. For the upcoming 5-year funding cycle, St. Jude will continue this strong track record of excellence, but will expand efforts to include SCD translational and patient services outcomes research, and also will offer a robust commitment to medical care and research for adults with SCD through newly established collaborations with the University of Tennessee (UT) at both the Diggs-Kraus Sickle Cell Center and the UT Cancer Institute. The St. Jude Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center remains committed to advancing understanding of disease pathophysiology, to improving medical management modalities, and to developing cures for SCD.